


Американский мозгошмыг

by Jero3000, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Американский мозгошмыг

Веном перескакивал с крыши на крышу, с легкостью уворачиваясь от летевших в него пуль. Может, это были и не они — Эдди не слышал выстрелов, но ощущал точечные удары по плотной коже Венома. 

— Ну и гонят, — пробормотал тот на бегу. — Ваши полицейские явно научились летать. Предыдущие отставали через два квартала, а эти уже полгорода с нами обежали. Эдди, давай им башки откусим? 

_«Никакого откусывания голов!»_ — отрезал Эдди. От воспоминаний о мерзком вкусе откушенной башки желудок скрутило в узел. Это было один раз, и с тех пор Эдди зарекся уступать Веному право выбора еды. 

— Ну хотя бы руку! — взмолился Веном. — А лучше ногу! Чтобы гоняться не могли. 

_«Мы не будем никого есть!»_

Веном в последнее время почти хорошо себя вел, но когда непримиримые гастрономические разногласия вновь всплывали, Эдди хотелось от души обругать его, обозвать паразитом и зарядить в лоб ультразвуком для острастки. 

— Сам ты паразит! — рыкнул Веном, явно прочитав его мысли и спрыгнул с крыши в какой-то проулок. 

Они затормозили так резко, что Эдди замутило. 

Впереди была стена огня — он видел это благодаря связи с Веномом, даже когда тот выходил наружу. 

— Отлично! — раздался чей-то крик. — Он боится огня! Создайте огненное кольцо!

Веном заметался в поисках пути отступления, а потом запрокинул голову и заорал в небо. 

— Что вы делаете! Ему же страшно! 

Из пламени вышла блондиночка не старше самого Эдди и уставилась на Венома. 

_«Откусим ей башку?»_

_«Нет!»_

— Маленький, ты боишься? — девушка широко улыбнулась, хлопая светло-голубыми глазами, и протянула руку к Веному. 

_«Осторожно!»_ — хотел крикнуть Эдди, но Веном вдруг высунул язык и лизнул протянутую руку. 

— Они тебя испугали, бедняжка, — продолжала она. — Ты совсем не страшный. Мистер Стейси, зачем вы напугали бедное создание? 

— Это опасный монстр, который держит в страхе весь город, — из-за стены огня вышел странного вида молодой человек в длинном плаще. В одной руке он сжимал деревянную палку. 

— А я думаю, он просто заблудился. 

— Мадам Лавгуд, нам хорошо известно, как широки ваши взгляды на подобных тварей, но этот точно опасен. Господин Президент поручил нам ликвидировать это животное. 

_«Эдди, если он попытается нас ликвидировать, я ему башку откушу!»_

— Извините, мистер Стейси, но это невозможно. Я полагаю, это подвид Американского Мозгошмыга, так что я забираю его для изучения. 

— Мадам Лавгуд, у вас будут проблемы! 

Веном раскрыл пасть и заревел, обрызгав и мадам Лавгуд, и мистера Стейси слюной. 

— Вот видите, он хочет пойти со мной, — простодушно улыбнулась мадам Лавгуд. — Давай лапку, мой хороший, больше тебя никто не обидит. 

_«Эдди, она мне нравится. Пойдем с ней?»_

Конечно, пойти с этой странной мадам Лавгуд было куда лучше ликвидации. 

_«Идем»_ , — буркнул Эдди. Веном протянул руку, и, едва он коснулся пальцев мадам Лавгуд, как мир вокруг завертелся. Казалось, их закинули в огромный миксер и включили максимальный режим. 

Через пару мгновений все закончилось, и Эдди обнаружил, что стоит на крыше высотки. 

— А где Американский Мозгошмыг? — мадам Лавгуд выглядела разочарованной. 

— Кто? А-а-а, Веном? Спрятался, наверное. Могу позвать, если надо. 

Из грудной клетки выскользнули черные тугие плети и свились в длинную шею, на которой покачивалась голова. 

— Ой, как интересно! — мадам Лавгуд с восхищением рассматривала Венома. — Никогда не видела таких волшебных существ. Кстати, я Луна Лавгуд. Я приехала в Америку в поисках Американского Мозгошмыга. 

— Эдди Брок, журналист. И носитель Венома. Не понимаю, что вы мне тут толкуете, дамочка, но Веном точно не этот ваш мозгодрыг. 

— Мозгошмыг, — безмятежно поправила Луна. — Они невидимые, летают в воздухе, забираются в голову через ухо и вызывают размягчение мозга. 

— Нет, Веном точно не мозгошмяк. Он симбиот. Живет в моем теле, иногда выходит наружу, когда я в опасности, и защищает мое тело. 

_«Спорим, она тоже назовет меня паразитом?»_ — прозвучал в голове голос Венома. 

— Получается, он твой друг? 

_«Эдди, давай ее оставим!»_

— Может, у нее дом есть и семья! 

— Прошу прощения? 

— Это я не вам, — пробормотал Эдди. — Веном спрашивает, можем ли мы вас оставить. 

— Ты хочешь быть и моим другом тоже? О, как это мило. Но я должна найти Американских Мозгошмыгов, а потом меня ждут дома. Отпуск подходит к концу, а папа уже стар, чтобы самостоятельно справляться с журналом. 

— Ты журналистка? — Эдди просиял. — Почему сразу не сказала? 

— Ну, это волшебный журнал. А ты, если я правильно поняла, маггл. 

— Кто?

— Простой человек. Не волшебник. 

— Точно нет. И Веном тоже не волшебный. Он с другой планеты. 

— Очень жаль, что он не волшебный, — Луна погрустнела. 

— Так это были волшебники? Те ребята, что гнали нас по городу? 

— Да. Думали, Веном — магическое существо, которое убежало от владельца. Вы здорово всполошили город. 

Они постояли пару минут молча. 

— Что ж, если Веном — не волшебное существо, а ты — маггл, то МАКУСА должен оставить вас в покое. 

— Будет очень хорошо, если нас оставят в покое, — проворчал Эдди. — Это Америка — страна, где супергерои по улицам пешком гуляют, но люди все еще пугаются, увидев черное пятно, которое прыгает по стенам. Да у них Халк интервью на главном канале страны дает! 

— А этот Халк волшебный? 

— Нет, — отрезал Эдди. Ему вдруг резко стало неприятно, что Луна может заинтересоваться Халком. — Просто чудик, который много экспериментировал с гамма-излучением. 

_«Эдди, надо ее оставить!»_ — завопил в голове Веном. 

— Кстати, Луна. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы перекусить? Веном набегался, и если сейчас не покормить его, он может поужинать моей печенью, а она мне самому еще нужна. Как насчет пиццы?

— Я люблю пиццу, — она улыбнулась и кивнула. 

_«Если упустишь эту дамочку, я не только твою печень, а еще и поджелудочную твою сожру»,_ — пригрозил Веном. Эдди вздрогнул и повел Луну к выходу с крыши.


End file.
